Picking up the Pieces
by Saiyachick
Summary: All of a sudden, Edward Anthony Cullen appeared leaning against the door way with a smirk. “What are you doing love?”Isabella Marie Cullen stared back at her lover with eyes of topaz and smiled softly, “Oh nothing…just picking up the pieces."


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon ) that right goes to Stephenie Meyers. I also don't own the book Great Expectations.

* * *

Let me warn you right now, some parts in this story might seem a little off and the grammar might not even be that good. In my humble opinion, what I wrote is what I love and if you don't like it, then don't bother reading )

* * *

**Picking up the Pieces**

* * *

She loved rainy days.

She absolutely lived for them. She adored the way the raindrops fell gracefully against the floor and loved the sound they made as they pounded against the window. It reminded her of the thumping of a heart.

A heart that she never really had. A heart that belonged to him.

A sigh escaped her full lips as she got up from the couch in the library and closed a copy of _Great Expectations_. She didn't feel like reading much today; there was too much on her mind. As she began to walk towards the door, she bumped into a small table causing a glass picture frame to fall, breaking into many pieces. She growled in frustration as she bent down to start picking up the mess she had made. As she gathered a few shards, her pale fingers skimmed over the picture of her and her wonderful family.

They had faced many trials and tribulations over the past few years. She thought how it was ironic that this broken picture frame reminded her of her life before all this. A puzzle with many scattered pieces.

She smiled as her mind floated to the day she first met her love. She had just moved to Forks to live with her father and went through the first week thinking he hated her, and then on that fateful Monday, she saw another side of him. She remembered his musical voice, his adorable, crooked smile that made her melt, and even the way his icy fingers touched her for that one second.

Then there was the whole incident with Tyler's van. She thought of how her time was almost up, but he _saved_ her from being squished. That was the first time she realized there was something different about him, something that she would soon find out.

Slowly the clock of fate ticked and she soon found out all his dirty little secrets. After her incident in Port Angeles, she pulled out his secrets from under him while giving a few of hers up in return. She learned of his mind reading abilities and his siblings abilities also; most important of all, she learned why he was so different. He was a vampire. A blood-sucking, monstrous, devilishly handsome vampire, and so was the rest of his family.

That didn't bother her, however. She simply pushed it off and explained to her love that it didn't matter what he or his family was. He wasn't the happiest person when he heard that. He was quite the sardonic little brat and mocked her.

It didn't matter. She still loved him.

Soon enough, she became part of his family. Most of his siblings accepted her and so did his parents. She glowed when they invited her to watch them play a game of baseball vampire style. It was all fun and games until _they _showed up. Real vampires. The bad kind. The ones who thirsted for her blood. The leader was sickeningly _infatuated _of the thought of him taking her blood.

And he almost succeeded.

While she escaped to Phoenix with his sister and brother, she was foolish enough to tread on her own and be a hero. The monster tricked her into thinking that her mother was held capture in the demon's clutches, but alas, when she arrived it was all a big hoax. The vampire maliciously battered the poor girl and nearly killed her. He even managed a wound on the palm of her hand.

Though in the end the vampire was killed by her love and his brothers.

Her love watched as she withered in pain from the burning sensation as the venom coursed her body slowly, yet her Romeo saved her. He managed to control himself and suck the venom out so it wouldn't infect her. After a hospital trip and a few lies all was better.

He even managed to trick her into going to prom. Of course, she was oblivious to the fact that she was going, even though all the signs were clear and the whole situation was utterly obvious.

A faint smile reached her lips.

Then she spent the most amazing summer with her loves family, and she was determined to become one of them. A vampire, the living dead. She yearned to spend an eternity with her beloved, but he had other plans for her. He wanted her to live out her human life and be normal instead of being sentenced to a life or eternal damnation. She had other plans though.

Soon her birthday rolled around and she hushed everyone to keep things quiet. She didn't want a big deal made out of the whole situation or an _Audi _much to her loves demands. She refused to accept presents. Then her love and his family threw her an amazing party with those _dreaded _presents. She received a lovely new stereo system from his two brothers and one of his sisters, whom strangely, disliked her.

Then as she attempted to open a present from her love and the other sister something happened, something that could only happen to her. She got a paper cut from the wrapping. It seemed like a blur, for the only thing she remembered way her love snarling in front of her holding back one of his brothers, _restraining_ him from reaching and taking her blood. It was absolutely horrifying, not to mention the constant stinging in her arms from the broken glass.

Then things changed. Slowly her love became different. He seemed distant. It scared her terribly. He even lost control one night and kissed her with more passion than he had in all those wonderful months, not like she complained, but it seem as if he was saying _good-bye_.

She blinked and her heart-ached and slowly she relapsed back into her memories.

He took her into the forest and they had a solemn and silent walk, and then finally he stopped her. She vaguely remembered what happened, but she remembered the feeling of misery wash over her as he left her. He said it was for the best and when she tried to stop him, he stopped her first. He hit her with such harsh words though his tone was soft. He explained that he didn't _want _to be with her anymore. He made her bitter promises. He made her promise that she wouldn't die by suicide and he vowed that he would never see him again. With that, a clean break was done.

The months passed her by bitterly and she took the pain with every blow as she realized he wouldn't come back to her. She lived on the outside, but on the inside she was as dead as her lover. She stared blankly at the world and live each day like a song put on repeat. Same thing, new day. Everything seemed utterly pointless to her until she took some initiative after her father threatened to send her back to her mother. She was still stubborn of course. She decided she would visit her father's best friend's son; the son of the Quileute boy whom she shamefully flirted with to get information back when she first arrived in Forks.

They got along well and even fixed up some motorcycles together so both of them could ride. The two became good friends and soon enough, they were inseparable. The confined in one another and the Quileute boy whispered his woes to her about a strange phenomenon that was occurring in La Push. When she encouraged him to go to his father, the Quileute boy claimed that his father was no help and only told him to wait out and soon enough the questions would be answered.

Soon enough the change was eminent and slowly the Quileute boy ignored her. Her heart had suffered enough and emotions of betrayal and anger swept through her body. She called and even visited and yet she was ignored. Alone.

Throughout this whole ordeal, she managed to go out with her friend from school but ended up scaring her off after an incident. It was odd though. She could've sworn she heard _him._ No. She rejected the thought, but the voice was so strong. She noticed the voice would return every time she put herself in peril. It came to the point where she pushed herself to do something reckless on purpose. It was sick.

Especially when she decided to go cliff-diving on her own. That was _real _smart.

She couldn't help it though. She longed to hear his voice calling her an idiot or tell her to turn back and run. She imagined if she could hear his voice and closed her eyes, that he was with her again. But reality hit her. She hit that cold water and he wasn't there to save her. She fought against the current when she heard his voice, but slowly realized she didn't want to right anymore and drifted away.

The Quileute boy wasn't so ready to let her go so easily. He managed to rescue her from the clutches of the watery abyss and she drew breath once more. It was the Quileute boy, not _him_. She soon learned the Quileute boy's secret; his secret of him and his werewolf friends. She and the Quileute boy slowly became friends once more which led to him being her savior. Shortly, after the Quileute boy led her home, and answered the phone without her consent and hissed that her father was at a funeral. When she demanded to know who it was, he spat that it was her loved ones father.

A knock came to the door and something seemed terribly wrong. Never in a million years did she expect to see her. It was her love's sister. The one that actually liked her. The Quileute boy didn't like her and growled at the 'blood-sucker' as he referred her as.

She didn't change at all. Of course not, she was immortal. She looked stunned, however, whispering thanks that her brother's love was alive. Her love's sister quickly explained how she had a vision of her brother's love plummeting to her death by suicide. She stood there stunned and hastily explained her ordeal, but the girl's cell-phone rang and she answered it. Her sister that hated her brother's love was on the other line and something seemed amiss. The girl hissed at her sister and spoke bitterly to her while hanging up.

It was then revealed that the person the Quileute boy talked to was in fact her beloved and not her beloved's father. His other sister called her beloved and told him that his mate died and to get over his seclusion and grief. After his sister scolded him, he wanted to see if it was really the truth and when the Quileute boy spat that her father was at the funeral, he ended it.

Her beloved was going to kill himself by going to Italy to visit the vampire royal family, the Volturri. She and her beloved's sister ran off and flew to Italy to try and stop him from committing vampire suicide much to the Quileute boy's dismay. The trip was nerve-wrecking, but once the two reached Italy, she managed to stop her beloved from exposing himself to the sunlight, which would force the Volturri to kill him off, seeing as exposing the vampire secret was in jeopardy. They spoke of their love and reassure one another that they would never leave each other.

She then met the actual royal family and they decided that she knew too much about the vampires and her fate would be death if she weren't turned. Her beloved refused to do so but couldn't see her die, but his sister with the power of sight intervened. She showed one of the royals what she saw and in the end they were all let go peacefully. Thus a happy ending came as all three went home and were greeted by his family. They welcomed her back with open arms and apologies were made.

A smirk appeared on her face as she picked up the bigger pieces of glass and thought of the many fights she got in with her beloved.

After he refused to turn her, much to her demand, she decided that she would take it up to vote with the rest of his family. She explained her situation with the Volturri, and the only two whom disagreed were his sister, whom actually didn't hold any hate towards her, and himself. He was furious with the majority, much to everyone's displeasure. He tore around the house and _refused _to give in and let her be damned. But it wasn't his decision anymore. A decision was made however and a deal sealed. They would wait until her graduation and after that, time would only tell.

Oh, but time did tell. She chuckled quietly to herself. That's how she ended up here, reading in a library, and now cleaning up the remains of her clumsiness. Old habits die hard.

All of a sudden, Edward Anthony Cullen appeared leaning against the door way with a smirk. "What are you doing love?"

Isabella Marie Cullen stared back at her lover with eyes of topaz and smiled softly. It was a wonder how ten years seemed just like yesterday. "Oh nothing…just picking up the pieces."


End file.
